Although there are many different anti-tumoral preparations used in clinical practice, their efficiency is in most cases insufficient and the range of diseases sensitive to such therapy is limited. Thus, new, more active preparations, and the development of such compositions which are effective in treating and preventing tumors with primary and gained resistance, remains of current interest.
WO2006005759 reports on mitochondrially-targeted antioxidants application for ontological diseases therapy. This patent states that treatment of mice with tumor xenografts (tumors of epithelial cancers) with mitochondrially-targeted antioxidant MitoQ [current compound is excluded from Applicant's application] leads to tumor size reduction, increased necrosis, and decreased vascularization of the tumor xenografts.
However, no experimental data proving relevance of these statements was shown; examples of pharmaceutical compositions, which could be used for the purpose (including active compound (MitoQ) concentrations), administration methods and doses are not represented in the application as well. Furthermore, no quantitative data on anti-tumoral effect of the used compound were represented. Meanwhile on the current stage of anti-cancer technology, a development quantitative assessment of preparation therapeutic effect is a key factor which determines a possibility of preparation application as an anti-tumoral drug. In addition, the MitoQ composition possesses pro-oxidant influence, which may, indeed, lead to negative consequences, stated by the authors. Thus, WO2006005759 is more about the anti-tumoral effect of mitochondrially-targeted pro-oxidants, and accordingly does not solve the problem of ontological diseases treatment with mitochondrially-targeted antioxidants.
RU 2005132217, filed Oct. 19, 2005, describes the ability of mitochondrially-targeted bioactive compositions to prevent cancer.